


Forgiveness

by thayz_phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: drabbles100, F/M, Fluff, justtalking, please note that english is not my native language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayz_phoenix/pseuds/thayz_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles (100 words – or a little more) about Severus Snape and the whole apologizing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to reinforce that English is not my native language. I'm brazilian, so I speak Portuguese. I'm trying to work on my English skills and this is my first English fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> And, of course, I want to clarify that Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and her associates. I can't, I don't and I won't make profit with it.

**The middle**

\- I apologize.

He frowned at his own words. He hated saying that, although he meant it. He just did it once – ok, maybe more than once, but about a unique and specific situation – and the outcome wasn’t the best of all. After that, he decided to forget about stupid things like asking for forgiveness. Of course, he ended up working as a double spy just to _earn_ forgiveness and to repair his mistakes, but he never _apologized_ again. To anyone.

Until now.

\- You are forgiven. – That was all what she said. He also had never heard it before.

* * *

 

 

**The beginning**

She was furious with him. They have been married for a long time by now and, against all the odds, perfectly happy.

She had never pushed him too far. In return, he had never pushed her too far either. They had very strong personalities and a dangerous amount of knowledge, after all.

But he really had crossed the line this time.

She hoped that her outraged expression was enough to him to understand that. She doubted her capacity to talk in a normal tone for the next few hours.

He was looking oddly at her, probably trying to figure out the safest thing to say.

* * *

 

**The end**

\- Why? – He needed to ask.

\- Because you are really sorry, don’t you?

\- It doesn’t work like that, Hermione.

\- Why do you say that? – She raised an eyebrow to him.

\- Judging by the little I know about forgiveness, one should do everything in hand to earn a second chance.

She stared at him with thoughtful eyes as if she was, for the first time in that night, actually understanding everything. Then, she smiled.

\- I’m not demanding anything from you, Severus. All that I ask – or even need – is your commitment to your own feelings. And… I love you, which makes everything easier for you.


End file.
